Embodiments of the invention relate generally to on-board computer networks in a motor vehicle, and more particularly a communication bridge to facilitate direct and transparent communication between differing protocols.
Modern motor vehicles, such as long haul semi-trailer trucks, incorporate computer systems, such as engine control, transmission operation, logging driver data, maintenance information, and occupant comfort systems. The various modules are connected to a communication network that runs throughout the truck for the exchange of data and commands. Common networking protocols include Controller Area Network (CAN), Local Interconnect Network (LIN), and others.
On-board modules use the communication network to communicate with other on-board modules to perform various functions related to the operation of the motor vehicle. For example, display modules may receive sensor data from an engine control module via a J1939/CAN data link, while another control module may provide data to another module via a LIN data link.
Problems may arise when vehicle components use different networking protocols. For example, a LIN bus hardware transceiver cannot be connected directly to a CAN bus hardware transceiver. The potential for such problems increases as the number of data links increases on a given motor vehicle. The inability to translate and communicate among and between protocols may impose significant limitations on the design and configuration of motor vehicles and modules.
To address these problems, conventional systems may incorporate various interface devices to facilitate communication between different types of data links. Although this solution may be functionally acceptable in some instances, their implementations are restricted due to the hardware and service capabilities associated with the types of data links used in a motor vehicle. Further, the additional hardware may take up valuable space needed for other components used by the motor vehicle.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a communication bridge consistent with certain embodiments of the present invention to facilitate direct and transparent communication between different types of network data links and protocols.